<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The power of words by greensilverserpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931340">The power of words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent'>greensilverserpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buchou-Fukubuchou Pair, M/M, With Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you have to do is listen carefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ooishi Shuuichirou/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The power of words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts">Gilli_chan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Creation: 2020-10-09</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Tezuka, do you know how long and thick Fuji's cock is?''</p><p>Seigaku's captain turned, carefully avoiding showing his surprise at the outrageous question. </p><p>''Pardon?''</p><p>''I'm doing some research and considering that Fuji is one of the shortest members of the team I was just wondering. </p><p>''And why come to me?''</p><p>Inui adjusted his glasses.</p><p>''There are rumors that the two of you are together. And I haven't gotten a look of him in the clubroom showers. He's very good at timing those.''</p><p>''Must I remind you that it is not appropriate, nor polite to stare while in the clubroom?''</p><p>Inui showed a small, calculating smile. </p><p>''It's interesting that you should differentiate between the clubroom and anywhere else. A reason for that could be that the rumors about Fuji and you are actually true.''</p><p>''No comment.''</p><p>''So they are true.''</p><p>''You will do your own deduction anyway. No matter if it's true or false.''</p><p>''Also true. But that still doesn't answer my question.''</p><p>''I am not going to answer this one, nor your first. You'll have to ask Fuji yourself.''</p><p>''So does that mean, if you really aren't together, that your own eyes have never wandered in the clubroom or the shower room?''</p><p>''No.''</p><p>''Interesting. You are just as affected by the developing stage of your body as the rest of us, yet you don't act on it.''</p><p>Tezuka wanted to bang his head. Inui would continue with this for hours if no one saved him.</p><p>Just when Tezuka's patience was dangerously close to running out Oishi came back in.</p><p>''Oh sorry, Tezuka. I forgot a book in my locker.''</p><p>Appraising the situation and seeing a glimpse of what was going on in Tezuka's eyes, Oishi didn't leave after retrieval. </p><p>''You know, Tezuka, I'll lock up. I know you have to get home today.''</p><p>''Thank you, Oishi. That would be greatly appreciated.''</p><p>Tezuka grabbed his bag, nodded once and was gone.</p><p>Oishi knew exactly how grateful Tezuka was for this intervention.</p><p>When the captain was gone Inui turned an inquisitive look on the vice-captain.</p><p>''Are they together, you think?''</p><p>Oishi wasn't going to play dumb, especially not with Inui.</p><p>''No.''</p><p>It was a good answer. As Tezuka continued teaching him: Always consider the exact phrasing of the question. Don't give an opening. And don't tell anyone what you're doing.</p><p>''So you can't tell me either which size Fuji's cock is, can you?''</p><p>To his credit Oishi didn't blush.</p><p>''No.''</p><p>Always give short answers to data players or people you don't know well. Another lesson from Tezuka.</p><p>''A pity. I'll have to start over again then.''</p><p>Oishi was proud when his voice didn't shake during the next sentence.</p><p>''Whatever you're working on right now, do it at home. I'm locking up now.''</p><p>And there was lesson number three from Tezuka regarding people you wanted to stop talking to as soon as possible.</p><p>A shame that, at least with Inui, it never worked for his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>